


Measure My Worth

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, beefifofum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comforts the reader when she is distraught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure My Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt on tumblr from the lovely beefifofum. I hope you like it, my darling.

Once again, I found myself sobbing alone after a fight with my mother. She just couldn’t leave it alone. She just had make it known that she didn’t like my weight. Every time I bought a new outfit, she just had to comment on how it looked fine, but ‘wouldn’t it look better if you weighed less?’ She always took every opportunity to inflict as much pain as possible, even if she made me cry. Sometimes I thought that was her goal: to make me cry just so she could twist my pain to her own sick purposes. This time, she told me I’d never find anybody to love me, just because I didn’t weigh less than a leaf, like a model. For some reason, that hit harder than usual today, and I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“Oh, don’t try to manipulate me! I’m just trying to be a good mother! Why can’t you see that? Did I really raise you that poorly?” She asked as she began to cry. “I know what it is; you’re just trying to make me feel bad for telling you the truth!”

After she said that, I just couldn’t stay in the same room with her anymore, so I got on my bike and rode down to the park down the street. Tears blurred my vision as I rode down the empty sidewalk. I crossed the empty street to the park and dismounted from my bike, guiding it beside me and heading for a nearby bench. I engaged the kickstand and flopped unceremoniously onto the wooden bench, covering my face with my hands and allowing the tears to flow. _Why can’t she just love me for who I am? Why can’t she just accept me?_

“Because she is blind, pet,” a voice said from my left. I raised my head and saw a tall, thin man with black hair staring down at me with a kindly expression. “She cannot accept you, because she cannot properly see you. She is shallow—never looking beyond a person’s outward appearance, even that of her own daughter. If she could truly see you, she would be stunned.”

The man walked over and sat next to me on the bench.

“Who are you?” I asked, and the man took my hands in his. He brought them up and kissed my knuckles, and I felt myself blush.

“I am Loki of Asgard,” he said. “And you, my dear, are (y/f/n) (y/l/n) of Midgard—one of the most beautiful girls in all of the Nine Realms.”

_How does he know my name?_

“Simple: I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while. I saw you one day when you were walking around town, and since then I’ve been rather enamored with you. I’ve had Heimdal watching you and protecting you, and when you ran out of your home, Heimdal told me immediately,” Loki said, and I raised an eyebrow.

“How can…? You can hear my thoughts?” I asked, and he nodded. “How could you possibly be enamored with me? I’m nothing, and I’m too…”

I trailed off and blushed, looking down at my lap. I felt Loki’s fingers cup my chin and tilt my head upwards until I was forced to look into his eyes.

“You’re too what, sweetling?” He asked, and I bit my lower lip. As soon as I did, though, he gently coaxed my lip from between my teeth with his thumb. “Come now, darling. Answer me. You’re too what?”

“Fat,” I whispered, and Loki stared at me like I’d slapped him. “I need to lose weight.”

“Why? You are beautiful just as you are,” Loki said looking genuinely perplexed. His eyes scanned the length of my body and he reached out to grasp my waist. “So beautiful…”

Loki leaned forward and captured my lips with his, and he moaned into my mouth. His arms wrapped around me and drew me close to him; my hands found their way to his hair, and I combed my fingers through it.

“If you wish to lose weight, do it for the right reasons. Do not do it just to please others; do it because you genuinely desire to,” Loki said, stroking my cheek with his palm. “If you try to live up to the expectations of others, you’ll spend so much time trying to please them that you’ll never be happy.”

I felt my eyes filling with tears again, and suddenly Loki had pulled me into his lap and was holding me close.

“Shh, don’t cry, sweetling,” Loki cooed as he nuzzled my neck. “Everything will turn out as it should, I swear to you.”

I sniffled and leaned back to look into Loki’s eyes.

“Thank you, Loki,” I said. “How can I ever repay you for your kindness?”

“You can live your life the way you wish and not allow others to influence your opinion of yourself,” Loki said. “And I would be overjoyed if you would agree to go on what you Midgardians call a…‘date’ with me.”

“A…A date?” I asked, and Loki nodded. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, of course,” he said, and I gaped at him. “Did you really believe that I would lie to you about this?”

I remained stubbornly silent as Loki waited for an answer, which worked against me and was an answer in and of itself.

“Sweetling, I have lied about many things in the span of my considerable lifetime, but this is not one of them. You can trust me,” Loki said, cupping my cheek in his palm. “You are absolutely gorgeous, darling, and I am genuinely interested in spending more time with you and getting to know you.”

I nodded my head, and Loki leaned in to catch my lips with his.

“So about that date…” I began breathlessly when we separated for air, and Loki laughed. I couldn’t help but smile at the melodious sound of his laughter. This was going to be a memorable evening.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another chapter or two. I don't know yet.


End file.
